


THe Smash Brothers Group Chat!

by NoirThoughts



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Games, Group chat, Mentions of Other Super Smash Brothers Characters, Nintendo - Freeform, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, chatfic, funny things happen, i don't know what other tags to put, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirThoughts/pseuds/NoirThoughts
Summary: A group chat with the full roster from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. With over 70 people in one chat, you can expect tons of Chaos. With Dark Pit always being snarky towards others, Sonic thinking he's better than everyone else due to his insane speed, and the Mischievous Waluigi always trying to find ways to be part of roster. There's always something going on in this group chat. And with more fighters coming in the futures, things are sure to get even crazier.





	THe Smash Brothers Group Chat!

Wednesday

3:45 PM

Mario and 73 other users joined the chat

Mario has renamed the chat: The Smash Group Chat

Mario: Wahoo! Welcome everyone, it's-a-me! Since we've known each other for quite a while since the game's release and have been able to meet each other more now, I thought it would be a good idea to make a...ahhhhhh what are these things called again?

Ness: a group chat?

Mario: Yes! Thank you Ness, a group chat! Now we're able to talk with each other even if we're far away.

Palutena: So another form of communicating and interacting with each other? That sounds wonderful!

Fox: I agree, now I don't always have to look for Falco whenever he decides to take his Arwing out for trips without telling me

Falco: It's not my fault you worry to much. You act like as if you're my father

Pokemon Trainer: I liking this change too, I think Charizard is starting to get tired of me always riding him just to meet with you guys

Wario: And I now I can some of the money I used to use to fuel my bike and buy more garlic!

Greninja: i think I'm starting to hate this decision

Pit: Hey, I noticed we can now understand the Pokemons

Lucas: wait, they understand english?

Incineroar: we understand it, we just don't have the ability to speak it.

Mewtwo: well at least most Pokemons don't have that ability. I've always had the ability to speak.

Mewtwo: But I do enjoy the ability to not exert too much energy just to contact you all now.

Sonic: I mean, I could always just run to you guys if I needed to tell you something, but I guess you guys would be a bit to slow to catch what I said.

Dark Pit: Look blue rodent, we get that it. You're fast.

Sonic: BLUE RODENT, LISTEN HERE YOU EDGY-

Zelda; Quiet you two, we don't need people fighting already.

Ganondorf: Ugh, it hasn't even been two minutes and already there's already chaos that needs to be dealt with. 

Sonic: BUT I'M NOT A BLUE RODENT, I'M AN INCREDIBLY GOOD LOOKING HEDGEHOG!

Peach: I mean technically hedgehogs are rodents and you are blue.

Dark Pit: Plus I don't remember people calling you "good looking" when they saw your movie trailer.

Sonic: OKAY YOU DO NOT GO THERE! YOU BETTER SHOW ME SOME RESPECT OR I-

Bowser: AAAAAAA, HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP.

Daisy: Wow, for once I agree with Bowser

Sonic:...fine, but make sure the Hot Topic with wings learn some manners.

Palutena: I'm certainly trying to

Pit: Be happy you don't have the worst of it Sonic

Sheik: Hey I just noticed there's only 74 of us here

Mario: Well isn't that how many fighters there are in the game

Mewtwo: I believe what's they're trying to tell you is that you forgot the DLC fighters

Lucas: oh yeah, I was wondering whey I didn't see them join

Mario: Mama Mia! you're right, I completely forgot about them. I'll add them immediately!

Wario: Better late than never I guess

Nine users have joined the group chat

Mario: Welcome everyone to this new group chat I've created

Terry: What, a group chat! Get serious!

Erdrick: Hocus Pocus! this is great Mario!

Banjo: Yeah, I'm happy you decided to let us join.

Kazooie: Yeah, but judging by the other messages here, it seems like you flat forgot us! 

Mario: heh heh, sorry it slipped my mind

Kazooie: Was it because you thought we weren't as good as the other fighters simply because we come a lot later into the game!?

Mario: No No! I just forgot that's all!

Banjo: Calm down Kazooie, I'm pretty sure it was an honest mistake

Kazooie: yeah, whatever

Joker: well still, I am happy I can communicate with you all more. I've enjoyed the people I've met here since I was added back in April.

Inkling: Awww, thanks Joker!

Luigi: Um...why were 9 people added?

Link: yeah you're right Luigi. Weren't there only 5 fighters added as DLC so far?

Banjo: Well me and Kazooie technically count as 2 people

Luminary: And me and the other heroes technically count as 4

Piranha Plant: Well the more the merrier

Young Link: hey, it seems Piranha Plant can talk now just like the Pokemons!

Piranha Plant: Indeed, it feels so good to be understood. I was feeling like you all thought I was a dumb, drooling, plant.

Zelda: Oh Piranha Plant, we never thought of that of you.

Dark Pit: I did

Palutena: Dark Pit!

Dark Pit; hey, I'm saying what I always thought

Bowser Jr.: I have a feeling Dark Pit is going to get on our nerves really quick

Sonic: He already did for me

Terry: Oh boy, there seems to see a lot of drama already. Are you guy okay?

Pichu: there's always drama. you really haven't noticed.

Peach: To be fair, Terry was only revealed just a few weeks ago so he's still learning a lot about us.

Terry: Yeah, so far it's been a great couple of weeks. all the kindness you've given me makes me want to Bustah Wolf!

Eight: I agree with Terry, you've been kind to all of us since we arrived.

Kazooie: I mean, they still forgot about us

Banjo: now's not the time Kazooie

1 person has joined the group chat

Lucina: Um Mario, did you add someone else?

Mario: No I didn't. Did Sakurai add a new fighter already?

Terry Burger: Wah! it's-a-me, Walui....I mean Terry Burger, the new DLC fighter

Daisy: Terry...Burger?

Terry Burger: yes it is I Terry Burger, dont't you recognize me. Buster Wolves! Are you fine! Power Guy Sir! Burning Sonic & Knuckles!

Sonic: Yeah, you're not Terry!

Terry Burger: what do you mean? I'm definitely Terry and not Waluigi! 

Terry: Um, I guess just got back on my phone. who's this Terry Burger guy and why is trying to say my catchphrases and failing miserably.

Terry Burger: well.......eh.....wahhhhhhhh....

Bowser: Waluigi, we know it's you

Terry Burger: Ok fine! It was I, the great Waluigi! I came here so hopefully you would think I'm this Terry guy and let me finally play with you all.

Wario: Waluigi, you know I would to hang out with you more, but you're just an assist trophy

Terry Burger: BUT BEING AN ASSIST IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR WALUIGI. I DESERVE TO BE PUT IN MORE THAN ALL OF YOU!

Sheik: Waluigi, this is your 27th time trying to get in, can you please cut if off!

Ness: How did you even get into the chat in the first place. Only Mario is the one who can add people into the chat

Mario: Well not only me, Sakurai can add people as well

Terry Burger: and that's how I got in! I was able to take Sakurai's phone while he was working and added myself

Zelda: YOU TOOK HIS PHONE

Pichu: Sakurai hates it when people steal his stuff, Waluigi

Terry Burger: YOU THINK I AM SCARED OF HIM? WAH, HE IS NOT MATCH FOR THE GRE-

Link: Um, he didn't finish his message

Joker: Yeah, what happened to him

Lucas: I actually saw what happened to him from my room!

Kazooie: Well spill the beans then!

Lucas: So apparently Sakurai already found out about Waluigi taking his phone and literally dragged Waluigi from a closet. I think he's Waluigi to his office.

Erdrick: Oomph, He's probably going to make Waluigi clean his office again.

Mewtwo: for the 5th time

Terry: I'm assuming he does this a lot

Luigi: yep

Mario: Mama Mia, who knew a group chat would cause this much chaos

Ganondorf: Knowing you guys, it was to be expected

Dark Pit: I give this group chat only a week to survive

Pit: Positive as always, Dark Pit

Luigi: Well, I think I'm going to make some Lasagna. Do you want to join me Mario?

Mario: Sure, i can always go for some tasty Lasagna

Daisy: Yeah, I have to meet Samus and Wii Fit Trainer for a game of tennis. You ready guys!

Samus: Just cleaning my suit, I'll be there soon

Wii Fit Trainer: Just doing some stretches. I would recommend you all do the same.

Joker: Hey Mario, would it be okay if I made my own group chat

Mario: Sure Joker. What is it for?

Joker: Just so me and the other DLC fighters can talk with each other

Mario: That sounds great!

Kazooie: might as well make a new group chat since these guys forgot about us

Banjo: Kazooie, let it go!

Joker:I will be sending an inviite to it soon. Got it Pirahna Plant, Banjo, Kazooie, Heroes, and Terry?

Piranha Plant: I understand Joker

Banjo: We're raring to join

Luminary: we'll be ready when you send the invite

Terry: OK!

Joker: Great, I'll see you guys soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well that was a fun first chapter to write! I hope you enjoy this new chatfic I'm writing and I hope you enjoy future chapters. I'm be trying to have every fighter to be a part of it, so stay tuned. I really love writing characters like Sonic, Dark Pit and Terry, and they already my favorites. I'm planning on working on more character interactions and using the great Waluigi every now and then. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and if you have anything you want to say about it to leave a comment. Hope you all have a great day!


End file.
